Pay Attention To Me
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: Yang has been neglecting Blake due to studying because of a low test score. Blake wants attention but not just the normal acknowledgement...she wants more. Will she get what she wants? Read and find out. Bumblebee one-shot, rated M for mild to moderate lemon scenes. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.


_**Bumblebee one-shot Blake's POV**_

_**Characters may be OOC.**_

_**Enjoy and Review.**_

* * *

_**Pay Attention to Me**_

It was a Friday afternoon in the dorm, classes were finished and I was reading quietly as I usually do when no one else was present in the room. Unfortunately my reading was interrupted by my boisterous golden haired girlfriend when she barged in through the door. Yang came into the room with a few books in her grasp, obviously only having got back from the library because she was still in her school uniform. She slammed down the tomes on the desk and sat down and began writing. No 'hello Blakey, whatcha reading?' or 'Hey wanna go out tonight and have some fun' nothing, she didn't even acknowledge my presence. It seemed she has been paying a lot more consideration to her studies rather than me lately.

It started around two weeks ago when she got a test score of thirty five out of a hundred in professor Ports' Grimm Studies; she got so furious she almost burnt the classroom to the ground. Although I am proud of her in taking her studies seriously she hasn't taken a break of any sort which worried me. Yang was always the type to always leave assignments to the very last minute and enjoy more….adult like activities with me…But now she wasn't being herself, she hardly tackled me on the bed anymore, she doesn't say any puns, she didn't even tease Weiss or Ruby when they show affection to each other. It's been all but study, study, and study. As much as I don't want to admit I miss that attention she always gave me, especially when we were alone in the dorm together. I miss Yang's touch, I miss her warm body. Oh to hell with it I miss the way she drove me insane with bliss in the bed. I have been deprived of so much attention I just want her to ravage me.

Closing my book and putting it aside I made my way to the desk Yang was studying on. I want her and I know exactly how to get her to notice me and make her do what she does best. I crouched a little, just enough to see over the desk. My hands were placed on the furniture's edge. I stared at Yang.

"Yang" I begged "Pay attention to me"

"I'm kinda busy" she replied without even a glance in my direction.

I was annoyed with the response I was given. _Who the hell is this? This is not the Yang I know _I screamed mentally. An idea came to my mind and I smirked. Using my after image I was now in Yang's line of sight, propped up on the desk in a seductive pose, my smirk grew wider when I saw those deep lilac eyes staring at me.

"Pay attention to me" I said. A short silence followed.

"Blake…" Yang asked flatly.

"Pay attention to me Yang" I answered staring in to those beautiful eyes that always held a hypnotic effect on me.

"As much as I would like to" she stated "This five page essay isn't going to write itself. It's due on Monday"

"But I want you to pay attention to me right now" I smiled slyly.

I saw Yang raise her left hand up to the base of one of my cat ears. The sensation of her fingers scratching the sensitive area was heavenly; I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks while a soft involuntary purr rumbled from my throat. I saw Yang continue writing the essay with her opposite hand, I frowned.

"You know this is all the attention you're getting" she stated.

_Oh come on_ I thought furiously.

"But Yang…" I whined. _Gods I sound so needy_.

"No 'buts' kitten, this essay is worth thirty per cent of our grade and I'm doing bad enough as it is" Yang stated firmly.

"Fine…" I huffed as I got off the desk, my seduction pose having failed. "I will just look for someone who will pay attention to me"

"Ruby and Weiss are only just returning from their class trip, Jaune and Pyrrha are on a date in the city. While Ren is busy trying to entertain Nora" Yang listed down. "So do you know anyone else here besides our friends who will give attention to you?"

I pondered about it for a moment, then realised that Yang was right. Besides our group of friends I didn't know anyone else which left me again with my girlfriend who was still writing.

"Yang…" I said while slightly nuzzling in her beautiful, messy, golden mane which smelled of honey and lemon.

"Yes Blake…" she sighed which sounded a little frustrated.

"Pay attention to me" I murmured.

Yang face planted the desk with a loud thud. _Did I go too far? _I asked myself mentally.

"I will after I finish the essay, I only have two pages left" the blonde mumbled.

I heard the door of our dorm open and Ruby walked in with her signature cheerful smile and her hyperactive personality. Although the attention I desire can only come from Yang and no one else, Ruby was more than satisfactory to help me get it from my loveable blonde.

"Yang, Blake we're back, except Weiss went to the girl's locker room to wash up" the bubbly scythe wielder said happily.

"Ruby, Yang doesn't want to pay attention to me" I complained.

"Yang, stop neglecting your girlfriend" she scolded her elder sister.

"I said I would giver her attention as soon as I finished the last two pages of my essay which is due on Monday. For once I hope to hand something in on time" she retorted.

I smirked at the display of the debating sisters.

"Why don't you just take a break then" Ruby suggested with a shrug.

_Now why didn't I think of that instead of begging or using methods of seduction?_ I thought.

"I guess I kinda deserve a break after doing three pages" Yang yawned as she stretched her arms "Now I can give Blake that attention she desperately wants"

I sat in Yang's lap and snuggled up to her, finally I'm able to have a moment with my fiery girlfriend.

"Thank you Ruby" I thanked my team leader with a smile.

The next thing I saw was a flurry of rose petals and the sudden absence of my shirt. I heard a giggling fading away from the room and down the hall, innocent Ruby, had taken my shirt.

"Confound it Ruby" I grumbled.

Luckily I was wearing my bra, but I was still embarrassed and a blush filled my cheeks as I slightly covered myself as best I could with my arms. I sensed Yang's aura flare up a little, a good sign.

"I don't know what just happened but I like it" Yang spoke seductively.

I caught the sight of Yang's sly grin and the certain look in her eyes that she only reserved for such moments like this one. She wrapped on of her strong arms around my waist and trailed one hand up my spine, which cause me to shiver with excitement.

"Of course you like it, you little pervert" I chuckled softly, draping my arms around my lover's neck, no longer embarrassed.

"So Blake what attention do you want?" Yang asked in a whisper as she leaned in a little.

"Oh I don't know" I purred "Use your imagination"

'Alrighty then' was her only response before she began suckling the sensitive areas of my neck. _Now this is the Yang I know_ I sighed happily in my mind but was sent into a world of bliss at the sensation of my girlfriend licking and nibbling my neck down to my collar bone. She made quick work of removing my bra that I did not even notice until she started kneading my exposed breast.

"Don't you think it would be a lot better if you took your shirt and bra off too" I breathed.

"Who's the little pervert now" Yang chuckled as she gazed at me.

"Guess we're both perverts" I smirked.

I quickly removed her school blazer and vest, but I made slow work of untying the red ribbon, trying to be as seductive as I could. Then I started to unbutton her white shirt. While doing that I kissed her desperately invading her mouth with my tongue, penetrating through all the resistances Yang had put up, making an ear pleasing moan that vibrated onto my lips. _To hell with this shirt _I growled inwardly, I tore the shirt and its remaining buttons off my sexy brawler who was now wide eyed at my sudden ferocity. Yang's aura spiked up immensely in arousal.

"You have neglected me for long enough Miss Xiao Long and you know what I desire" I whispered in her ear, I felt her shiver against my body.

Suddenly I found myself pinned down on the desk, one of Yang's hand held my wrists in place above my head while the other hand trailed down into my shorts. I moaned as she teased my now moist core. _Sweet dust I missed this_.

"Someone's excited" Yang purred.

"Oh shut up and stop teasing me" I hissed as I softly bit into my lover's neck with my canines.

That gave her enough motivation to start thrusting me, my breath hitched as Yang combined soft hot kisses along my neck down to my unoccupied breasts, where she suckled and nipped which made me whimper and squirm underneath her from.

"Goddamn it Yang!" I moaned in ecstasy.

This made her propel faster and deeper into me sending me into a world of bliss. I didn't know how long we were at it but it felt like an eternity. I knew I was about to climax, I was panting and my body was caked in a layer of sweat. Yang who still held me down gazed at me with that lustful smirk etched on her face. She pulled out of me. I was about to plead her not to stop until she suddenly thrust back in, in a quick fluid movement. I exploded in pure, euphoric pleasure practically screaming that no doubt could be heard throughout the school. My back arched, my breathing became deep and heavy as the heat between my thighs cooled.

"Are you happy now kitten?" Yang whispered to me as she pulled away, now that I was satisfied.

Still trying to catch my breath I nodded meekly.

"So when is it my turn?" She asked.

"A-as soon….As soon as I get my strength back…I will gladly ravage you" I replied, propping myself up on my elbows.

My boisterous blonde lover got up and made her way over to my bed in a slow taunting yet sexy walk, seductively taking her bra and skirt off in the process. _Damn that fiery demon temptress, she knows exactly how to get me motivated at times like this_ I smirked as I too stood up and made my way over to the bed copying the same walking technique as Yang. She was already on the bed naked and waiting, looking at me with eyes full of lust and longing._ Oh how much am I going to love teasing her_ I thought as I pounced on her this time me pinning her down. Now she was going to be the one begging and oh how I'm going to relish it. _This is going to be fun_ I chuckled inwardly as I kissed yang deeply and passionately.

**~FIN~**

* * *

_**Hey all xXIyra16Xx here.**_

_**Sorry for not uploading in a while.**_

_**Just want to give you the small update on the sequel of Operation White Rose. It's still going ahead but ideas are kind of low, so any suggestions will be appreciated.**_

_**Also this is my first Bumblebee one-shot fan fiction which I based off a picture…..You can criticize as gently or as harshly as you want, I don't mind, any criticism is welcome. Also I know I'm not good at this lemon/yuri/girl on girl or whatever stuff because this is my first time writing it…..It made me feel dirty and I don't like it x(…Maybe I'm not cut out to write lemon related stuff**_

_**So uh yeah if any of you have any ideas on what I could use for the Operation White Rose sequel please send me a PM I could use the help….either that or I just need to re-read my fanfic and an idea might sprout up….but still if you have any ideas I would gladly include it in the sequel.**_


End file.
